


Blessing - The Sanctuary

by Aemtha



Series: The Rebellion [2]
Category: Cytus (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin - Freeform, Knight Life, mentions of - Freeform, mike - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: in which Levi and Hanji are advancing further into the knighthood.





	Blessing - The Sanctuary

~ a year later ~

((Everyone's 10 now))

"God Levi. I can't believe you're so incompetent."

"Shut it, four eyes." Levi snapped and threw his ceremonial helmet to Hanji, who also wore her helmet, and it smacked straight into her head. She stumbled back a little from both the force and her boffola. Her ears slightly ringing from the sound of the metals hitting against each other.

"Come here child, I shall help you--"

"Don't come any closer, brat." In seconds, the young boy unsheathed his sword and brought it up to her face.

"Hey! We're of the same age. If I'm a brat, you're a brat as well! Now it's not my fault that you chose to sleep unnoticed throughout the orientation." She huffed and shook her head. "So come quietly and I'll fix--"

"Don't touch me!!"

~ a whole lot of argumentation and painfilled cries later ~

"Ack. I have to talk with the advisor about reinforcing these suits." Hanji winced as she wiped the side of her neck with a damp cloth, wiping away the jam that was spread unto the skin due to Levi's trashing, her other hand rubbing her forehead.

While she was fixing Levi's chest plate, that was when the young boy trashed and smashed his metal gloved hand on Hanji's head or chest or back, whichever he could reach since she pressed herself against him seconds later when she received the hits. Levi couldn't help but get pinned by Hanji to the wall just so that she could help him.

But the reason why there was jam stuck to her neck was because the two were in the kitchen and in the midst of Levi's rebelling made his punching fists accidentally knock a bread knife that was recently used to spread someone's jam. And this knife slapped against Hanji's neck before clanking on the ground.

"Anyways. At least I finally had you wearing it correctly." Then her eyes narrowed at something around his neck, she had a hand clutch around this cloth and tugged on it. "What is this Levi?"

Levi yanked the pristine cloth from her hold and patted the wrinkles from her grip. "Don't touch my cravat."

"What the hell Levi?" An eyebrow raised and her countenance was dull and void of any emotion. "It stands out. A cloth above metal armor. You should have worn a cape." She then bit the inside of her cheek as she simply imagined the chibi wearing a red cape that was actually too big for his shoulders and made like a veil with a trail due to his short height.

"Capes won't suit you. That cravat doesn't suit you. Take it off."

"No."

~

The area was silent as the air brushed past each person. A crowd of more than a hundred stood on the field, neatly lined up and arranged by height, gender and ranking. By ranking means that they were situated according to how long they were in the organization and what position they hold.

Before the lot, there were two people kneeling on one knee with their right hands clenched and brought to the side of their chest where the heart beats. And standing in front of this pair was a man who wore robes of a bishop, so obviously he is a bishop.

This was a silent ceremony as it was simply just a promotion for these two. From apprentices to full fledged knights that would support the church, becoming part of the ministry.

A soldier marched towards the front with a velvet pillow in hold, a staff laid atop of it. This specific staff was forged out of gold and carved with small intricate designs, a dagger at the top of the staff. He offered the weapon to the bishop who held it in his gloved hands. The bishop had not spoken a word, just lifting it up and raising it above his head. The moonlight refracted on the surface of this weapon.

In sync, Hanji and Levi used their left hands to grasp the hilt of their swords that were strapped on their right hip. The ceremonial swords were eased out of its sheathes to be directly plunged into the earth beneath them.

Then the blunt end of the staff was hitting just a few sneezes away from the two swords. The force was strong enough that an inch was buried into the ground.

And at that was the conclusion of their silent ceremony.

~~~

Goddess Maria, Goddess Rose and Goddess Sina. Dawn of the next day, the two partners were sitting in the temple that housed the three goddesses they worshipped. "Ne, Levi.. did you pray?"

The boy sat back down on his seat of the pew, next to Hanji who was leaning forward with her elbows on top of her thighs. "What the hell did you think I was doing? Kneeling to enjoy the artistic value of those statues?" He snorted.

".. I miss playing with (Y/n), Erwin, and Mike. It's so boring here." She groaned.

"And you enjoy being a rebel?" Levi questioned as he stared at his feet. "You know the feud between the monarchy and church."

"I want to live free for once." Hanji whined and threw her head back, the whine slightly ringing around the hollow temple.

"Too bad our parents left us at the doorstep of the church and not the castle, huh?"

"Well, I can't seem to see myself living without a roof to protect my head." The girl frowned, her eyes situated at the ceiling.

"So what? You wished that the old days would come back and you get to be with those three again?" Levi turned his head slightly to look at his partner.

"Old days?" Hanji's eyebrows furrowed and her face contorted to that to show humor. "The last time we met was a year ago. And we're only ten right now."

"Okay. Whatever."

A silence covered the two children, Levi not really moving his head from facing Hanji. "I want to be friends with them forever." The brunette whispered and frowned to stare back at him. "Is it so hard for that wish to come true?"

"Bite your tongue, shitty glasses. Knock on wood or something. You might jinx yourself."

"Hey! You're friends with them as well!"

"No, I'm not. Don't drag me into your fantasies."

"Levi!"

"No."

And as the two bickered, a blonde member of the leader ranks was silently listening the two. Taking in the information that those two were seeing those of the royalty behind their backs. After eavesdropping to all that was there to juice out of their silly mistake, the woman headed straight for their leader to report the betrayal done by the freshly promoted Levi and Hanji.


End file.
